


The Mysterious Spouse

by Indelible_Faith (TheWaterGoddess)



Series: The Woes of Imizu Sonoko [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Doctors, Established Relationship, Humor, Japanese Culture, M/M, hospital au, outsider pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 14:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWaterGoddess/pseuds/Indelible_Faith
Summary: Life in a hospital can be filled with just as much as drama as any sitcom. And Senior Resident Imizu Sonoko learns that first-hand when she begins work under her quirky and charming boss, Uzumaki Naruto - whose mysterious spouse seems to be her major cause of concern.





	The Mysterious Spouse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YanaEffect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanaEffect/gifts).



> Secret Santa Exchange Fic - or more like a New Year Exchange Fic. xD
> 
> Enjoy!

  
  
The biggest disappointment of Sonoko's life - okay, a bit too dramatic that - but certainly quite high on the list, was finding out that her boss, Uzumaki Naruto was married.

 

As a senior resident of Konoha General Hospital, especially in the Paediatric Department, everyday was busy and challenging, and sometimes even stressful. But, thank her lucky stars, she was blessed with a great Head of Department. Dr Uzumaki was probably ten years her senior, but his jovial and playful attitude, coupled with the energy as he went about his day made him seem so much younger.

 

Smart, resourceful, good humored and respectful, he was well known across the hospital. Sonoko couldn't help being attracted to him. Of course, when she told her friend, Reika simply laughed.

 

"I sometimes forget you've shifted over from Tsuchigakure only last month. Uzumaki Naruto is married."

 

Sonoko blinked. _"What."_

 

"Yep. Before he even joined this hospital."

 

"So you don't know who his spouse is," said Sonoko, "How do you even know he’s married?"

 

"Saw him once with his chain over his shirt." At Sonoko's confused look, Reika elaborated, "He wears his wedding band on a chain. Guess him and his spouse are private about their love life. Never heard him talk openly of them."

 

And that was that. Curiosity sparked, Sonoko wanted to know all about her HOD's spouse, because just what kind of a person was Uzumaki's wife like? Or husband.... Reika had never specified a gender and Sonoko had learned to never assume after she found out that the Dean had a _wife_ \- the two women made a rather imposing couple, Dean and Vice Chancellor of Konoha General.

 

Nearly six months working at KGH, and getting to know her boss a bit better, she found herself invited to quite a few department luncheons and parties. Every time, she wondered if Naruto would bring his spouse along, but nope. Her hopes were in vain.

 

In the meantime, she was faced with a few challenging cases, many of those she ended up referring to her boss. And a particular vivid one where Dr Uzumaki advised visiting the Psychiatric ward after prescribing simple rest and relaxation.

 

"I don't get it, sir," Sonoko said as they walked down to the cafeteria for a break. "She's only fifteen!"

 

Naruto shrugged, slipping his lab coat off his shoulders as he took a seat. "Being a child doesn’t mean you can't suffer from mental illnesses. If we as doctors can accept that and learn to observe it, the better for the patients that come to us for help."

 

Sonoko hummed thoughtfully. "Does the Psychiatry department find it weird when you refer patients to them?"

 

"Nah," Naruto grinned, a twinkle in his eye, "we're on good terms with them."

 

"Oh?" Sonoko said, a little taken aback by the cheerful reply to the question. But she never got an explanation as their food arrived and they delved into lunch.

 

Between work and social life, Sonoko barely understood when so much time had passed. The year had been filled with good memories and fun moments, Dr Naruto's random quizzes and impromptu lectures on paediatric neuro-anatomy, and of course, the perpetual mystery of his spouse.

 

Despite knowing that Dr Naruto was married, Sonoko couldn’t help being impressed every time she heard of his accomplishments and how his name was well known even in Radiology, or in the college building by the Microbiology Department. He was famous in the professional world, well respected, and most importantly, humble about it.

 

Everyone Sonoko saw him interact with, he was friendly and cheerful, leaving a lasting impression on them. Honestly, she wondered if he was _not_ known by anyone in this hospital.

 

 _'Surely not,'_ Sonoko thought. _'I'd be surprised if anyone reacts with anything other than familiarity.'_

 

And naturally, fate had to prove her wrong.

 

Sonoko had been waiting for a lab report to be printed out since quite a while now and was half debating on whether or not she should ask again, when another doctor walked into the room and headed to the counter.

 

Dark haired and stern looking with a sleek pair of spectacles on his face, he was clearly the most handsome man Sonoko had ever seen in the entire hospital. His next words however, killed any sort of budding attraction she might have had for him.

 

"Where's Dr Kaze? I was promised a report two hours ago. The punctuality of this department is, quite frankly, deteriorating with each new addition." Here he looked down his glasses at the nervous resident - probably a first year - and told him to hurry up. "Check your files, have you received it yet? Labeled under Psychiatry, Dr Uchiha."

 

Well, now Sonoko had a name to put to the face. She assumed him to be one of the high up doctors who were probably great at their work, but not equally so at their working relationships. And he was part of the Psych Dept! How did Dr Naruto ever get on such good terms with a demanding personality like that?

 

 _'Or maybe even Dr Uchiha is not immune to the charms of Dr Uzumaki,'_ Sonoko reasoned, _'Yeah, that must be it - oh, speak of the devil!'_

 

For her HOD had himself walked into the room.

 

"Ranmaru, you've kept my SR waiting, I see," said Naruto as he walked up to the desk, nodding at her to show he wasn't upset about it. Before the JR could start apologising, he waved a hand, "Just make sure it's on the way, alright?"

 

And then of course, came the inevitable meeting. Sonoko was almost hyped to see how it would go. It did not go as expected.

 

"Dr Uchiha! Long time no see."

 

To which, Uchiha simply grunted back. Enraged on her boss' behalf, she walked closer and wanted to step in, though it was totally not her place to do so. But it seemed Dr Uchiha finally deemed conversation inescapable.

 

"We did meet at the train station yesterday."

 

And from that moment forth, the entire dialogue stopped making sense to her.

 

"And at the bus stand. And market." Naruto helpfully added to the list.

 

"Quite. So I'd say I'm seeing you more than I want to, in fact."

 

"Oh, you wound me! We've been apart so long - here I thought we could catch up with each other a bit.”

 

“I’m afraid I’m rather sick of your face now.”

 

By now, even Ranmaru, the junior resident was looking mildly uncomfortable and decided to be a good citizen and save Dr Uzumaki before he could blow Dr Uchiha’s temper.

 

“Your reports, sir.”

 

As Dr Uchiha turned away to receive his lab reports, Sonoko quickly leaned in, whispering as quietly as she could. "Sir! _What_ is going on?”

 

Dr Uzumaki turned to her, his smile impossibly bright, and winked.

 

 _‘No way, no way is this happening - he’s flirting?!’_ Sonoko shook her head and said, soft as ever, “I thought you were _married?_ "

 

Naruto looked at her blankly for a moment - and then promptly burst out laughing. And continued to do so for a little longer. Dr Uchiha was beginning to look amused as well now. Sonoko was _not_ getting the joke.

 

“Oh dear!” Still laughing, Dr Naruto leaned against the counter, nearly brushing shoulders with Dr Uchiha. “Dr Imizu Sonoko, allow me to introduce you to my husband, Dr Uchiha Sasuke, Professor of Psychiatry at Konoha General.”

 

Never in Sonoko’s life had she been surprised to such a degree. If anyone were to describe her expression at that moment, it wouldn’t take much creativity. She was, very simply, imitating a goldfish.

 

Two false starts and some sputtering later, she quickly gave a traditional bow to Dr Uchiha - her boss’s spouse! How and why, she would like to know, especially when they had different names! - but it seemed Dr Uchiha shared his husband’s trait of guessing when their juniors have a question and answered quite readily himself.

 

“Altering all the paperwork to change my surname seemed quite the hassle,” said Dr Uchiha, as if that was a conclusion she should have reached without being told. He pushed his glasses up his nose, nodded at Naruto - who gave his husband a fond look - and then walked out of the room.

 

 _'A man of few words, he is,'_ and then Sonoko turned to look at her boss, who simply looked amused, “So...uh, sir, the both of you work at the same hospital…”

 

Naruto’s lips twitched, “Get those pathology reports to me Dr Imizu, I’ll be waiting my cabin. No gossiping about my husband during work, yes?”

 

Sonoko snapped out an automatic “Yes, sir!” before she registered the smile on his face. “Not during work, I get it.”

 

Naruto laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Literally went through three drafts of three different plots before finishing this one. So I might be inspired to finish writing the rest of the incomplete drafts for the secret santa and publish more...but ah well, let's see xD
> 
> P.S. - This is based on a true story :P
> 
> Also to those wondering why it's part of a series - yes I may add more to this. xD


End file.
